shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of Dreams- Chapter 3: Runaway
<-- CHAPTER 2 As a beforehand, this chapter is very boring, but the next chapter will be action packed I promise, so you should still read this chapter so you know what the hell you’re reading next time, cuz this kinda goes into the next chapter. Lewush (talk) 14:21, October 22, 2016 (UTC) The first thing Toshin noticed about Mikaihatsu, the only town on Kihon-tekina guchi, was that it was small. It probably wasn’t even ¼ the size of Kunren-ba’s main town. Toshin sighed with a tired resignation. He understood that even though the town looked pathetically small, there may be a redeeming person that could fulfill the role of first mate. This realization, however, did not stop Toshin from being unimpressed with the stature of the town. Toshin: Let’s start hunting then Toshin had searched for about 15 minutes and asked about 3 people and the only answer he turned up from all those people was: Ore Hiro Toshin: Who’s Ore Hiro, exactly? Old Man: He is the current protector of Kihon, and the current Champion of the Sunflower Toshin: Champion of the Sunflower? Old Man: I don’t know exactly how to explain it, but ever since the beginning of culture on this island, the sunflower has always been a symbol of hope, and those of the Hiro family have someone called the Champion of the Sunflower in their family at any given time. As soon as the previous Champion dies, the power passes to another person in the family, and they become the next Champion, and gain all the powers that a Champion of the Sunflower would have. “Devil fruit powers, huh?” Toshin thought to himself, amused. Toshin: Do you know where he is right now? Old Man: He’s usually at the bar at the back of the town The old man pointed his gnarled finger towards a building with a sign on the top that read “Siren’s Swig”. Toshin flipped a coin to the man for his help and thanked him. As Toshin moved closer to the building, he realized that out of all the buildings in the town, it appeared to be in the worst condition. The building looked like it had taken a fair number of storms, bar fights and occasional fallen trees. However, it had that ancient sturdy look to it, like it had taken 500 years of abuse and it could take 500 more easily. This was a building that was a symbol of the great and bad times of the past, a true landmark. “Wait, I can’t go in unless I go in cool,” Toshin realized. Nobody would respect him unless he made himself alpha from the beginning. It was a dumb technique but it would work for what he was trying. Toshin elected to kick the door off of its hinges and walk into the room, that was now filled with dust and quiet. ???: Who the hell are you? Toshin noticed the voice was slightly drunken yet distinguished, as if the person who spoke was dignified and accustomed to be treated like a noble. The dust settled and Toshin was able to lay eyes on the owner of the voice. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew that this man was indeed the one he was looking for. The man wore an exquisite set of armor to match the exquisite sword that was hung at his waist, next to him on either side of him were two gorgeous women, his arms around both of them. He had long black hair, and a somewhat plain face underneath it, one that wore thin glasses. Ore Hiro: Well? Tommy doesn’t like it when people break his bar, by the way Toshin: My name is Toshin, and I’m looking for a first mate for my pirate crew Everyone was watching his and Ore’s exchange without blinking, yet Toshin continued. Toshin: I was wondering if you would like to join as my first mate, since everyone here thinks you’re strong Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing, including Ore and his women. However, Toshin did not react externally at all. “What is wrong with these people?” Toshin wondered as the laughter died down. “My guess would be that he can’t leave, as he has a duty to the people? But he doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would help out people just because of a duty. What is going on?” Ore: Listen kid, I have a duty to protect this village. Just because you think you’re all hot stuff for leaving your duty to your hometown to become a “pirate”, doesn’t mean everyone thinks you’re cool Everyone “ooh”ed at that comment and glanced nervously at Toshin to see how he would react to that. However, he didn’t react to the rude comment how they would’ve expected, rather he just gave a peculiar smile and walked out while saying one statement. Toshin: I wouldn’t have wanted somebody like you to be my partner anyhow If Ore or anyone else in the bar flared up or showed any other sort of emotion, Toshin could not see, as he was already out of the bar. Once he had moved far enough away from the toxic environment that was the bar, he took a deep breath and released it. Toshin: Damn. Though I can’t give up, I know there’s definitely someone here who can be my first mate ***** Toshin decided to visit the ruins of the only other town in Kihon-tekina guchi, as it was recommended by a young carpenter he met in the town. He walked into a clearing with odd shaped lumps in the soil. It wasn’t until after a couple of seconds he realized these were the remnants of houses. They must’ve been knocked over by something, whether it was a fight, a natural disaster or any other conceivable occurrence, Toshin had no idea. All he knew that the houses were utterly collapsed, then overrun with the local flora. He shook these thoughts, and went for a walk through the ruins, hands in his pockets. As he was walking along the stone tile walkway, he realized there were claw marks all over them. However it wasn’t until he walked into a circular clearing when he noticed the claw marks weren’t all the same size. He kneeled down to examine them, and brushed his fingers across the grooves. There appeared to be two types of claw mark types, deep narrow ones, and wide shallow ones. “There must’ve been a fight between two large creatures here,” Toshin concluded. “This is probably what destroyed the town.” He stood up and brushed himself off. Toshin: How somber He tucked his hands into his pockets and begin his walk back to Mikaihatsu, unsuccessful at finding a first mate or any clues towards getting one, once again. The sun had just begun to touch the top of the trees, and Toshin had to hurry if he didn’t want to spend the night in the forest. * * * * * As fate would decree, Toshin naturally got hopelessly lost in the woods of Kihon, in the dead of night. Toshin: Damnit, I could’ve sworn it was that way. Or maybe it was that way? Toshin scratched his head in utter confusion. He made yet another mental note on how he would need a navigator because if he could get lost on a small island, he could definitely get lost in the wide blue seas. Toshin: May as well make a fire As Toshin didn’t have enough room on the rowboat to practice swordsmanship without tipping the petite ship, and therefore this would be the perfect opportunity to practice the blade. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked to the closest tree, hand on his sword’s handle. Toshin got into his preparative stance for the move he was about to execute. Toshin: Ichor… Shck! The sound of a sword quickly and effortlessly cutting through a 6 foot diameter of pure solid wood. Toshin: DRAW! The wood was starting to tip, however Toshin wasn’t done beating on the log just yet. Toshin: Anddd… He then gripped his sword in both of his hands and raised his sword above his head. Toshin: ASPHODEL CUT! Schllllk. Toshin’s sword drove straight to the bottom of the tree, a Toshin slammed his sword all the way through the tree, causing two halves of the 20 foot tree to topple in opposing directions. Toshin wiped his brow and marveled at his work, his eyes now adjusted to the dark. Toshin: Now I have a seat, and firewood. Good going, me 20 minutes of work later and Toshin had a bench set up in front of an unlit campfire. He flicked his sword at the pile of wood and a tiny ball of fire flew into the bottom of the structure, igniting it. Toshin plopped himself onto the bench, exhausted. Toshin: I should’ve stored more energy during the day, I’m starving As Toshin rubbed his rumbling stomach and stared into the crackling flames, he thought to himself on what he was going to do about this first mate situation. He wondered if he’d ever get a first mate, or would he have to resort to working alone, just like his uncle. “No, I have Conquerer’s Spirit for a reason,” he concluded. “I can’t be alone on the seas.” He remembered when he first used that power. Back when he and Livoth were wandering the woods when they were both 9… ***** Livoth: Dummy, I told you we were lost Toshin: Yeah yeah yeah, bite me, how does it feel to be right for once in your life Livoth: Well now that we’ve concluded I’m correct, I shall now take lead of this expedition Toshin: Whatever Captain Moron Livoth: Is that the best insult you could come up with, snotnose? Toshin: Take it back! Livoth: Make me! At that point, Livoth gave Toshin a very rude gesture that their mother would’ve definitely scolded her for, and Toshin felt words were no longer required and attempted to thwack his sister with his sword. However what he didn’t expect was for his sister to block with her sword. Toshin scrunched up his face. Toshin: You’ve been practicing without me, huh? Livoth: Who said I had to practice with you They exchanged multiple more energetic blows, the clang of metal ringing through the woods. Suddenly a roar rang out from the woods, and the two children flinched and paused their battle, completely forgetting their petty conflict. Toshin: Hear that? Livoth: Yeah… Toshin: Wanna check it out? Livoth: Of course They simultaneously sheathed their weapons and picked their way through the woods. They stumbled a little bit until they reached a large open area where the ground was stone and a large slanted rocky hill lay in front, with a cave set deep inside like a mouth waiting to eat its next victim. Livoth & Toshin: Wicked… They stared at the intimidating hillside for what felt like minutes before Livoth tapped Toshin’s shoulder playfully. Livoth: Race ya to the cave! She clambered towards the top, with Toshin not far behind. However, even with Toshin gaining, Livoth leaped into the cave first, Toshin mere seconds behind. They were both panting and hunched over, as the cave was a good 100 feet above the ground, and the ascent was steep. Yet they were both ecstatic through their weariness, even Toshin, who had lost the race. Livoth: Good (pant) good race. You almost (pant) won there Toshin: You were good (pant) too In the process of congratulating each other, a growl shook the cave. Livoth: Tosh… Toshin: Yeah…? Livoth: Turn around slowly Livoth only refered to Toshin as Tosh when she was really scared, which made Toshin start to sweat. He turned slowly to find a giant bear, its chocolate brown fur standing on end, its eyes glinted with a monstrous light. This bear truly had intentions to kill them, and both of the children could see that clearly. Toshin: That’s one big damn bear, Liv… Livoth: Here’s what we do, you distract it, and I’ll hit it from behind on the head, ok? Toshin: What? No, I’m not being bait, I was bait last time Livoth: For that bandit? That doesn’t count, you struck him down anyways when I was supposed to, so it doesn’t count. Toshin: Still, I don’t wanna be bait again Livoth: *sighs* Fine, I’ll be bait, you hit him, alright? Toshin: Sounds good to m- Apparently, the bear got tired of the twin’s petty squabbles and decided to hit Livoth into the wall of the cave. Toshin: LIVOTH! Toshin leaped towards the bear, sword brandished above his head, a battle cry emanating from his mouth, but the bear swatted him too, and he hit the floor with a thud, the wind knocked out of him. He looked up and saw the bear, about the crush Livoth’s head with his paw. Livoth’s eyes flashed both fear and acceptance of her fate at Toshin, and she knew that she couldn’t possibly live. At that point, something deep stirred in Toshin. Even though they always argued, they were still siblings, and he wasn’t gonna let his sister die in front of him. Toshin: *whisper* stop But the bear kept lifting his paw. Toshin: *regular voice* Stop The bear was about to slam his paw down onto Livoth. Toshin: I said...STOP! Toshin felt something indescribable flow through him, but on his skin it felt like a gust of wind, and the bear’s fur and Livoth’s hair flowed for a second as if a breeze blew. The bear suddenly put down his paw onto the ground, and sat like a dog would. The sight was so funny that Toshin might have laughed under different circumstances. He warily stood up Toshin: Wh-what the hell happened? The bear continued to stare at Toshin, like he was his master or something. It unsettled Toshin, but he could tell that the bear wouldn’t attempt to harm him anymore, for whatever reason. Toshin in his injured state couldn’t wrap his head around the whole thing, his back still rang out in pain. He went to check on Livoth, and found that she was unconscious. Toshin: I can’t believe she got so afraid that she passed out. Toshin stretched his sore body and took a look at the bear. An idea occured to him. Toshin: Hey, do you think you could help me carry back my sister. I need to tell my mom so she can treat her. The bear tilted his head. Toshin sighed. Toshin: Stupid. Bears don’t understand human, why would I think that. But then he heard the sound of something dragging on the floor and he turned to see the bear putting Livoth on his back by carrying her with his mouth. But we wasn’t biting her, he was handling her like a mother would handle her newborn child, and delicately laid her on his back. He didn’t know what to make of the whole scenario. Toshin: You’re a weird bear He then led the bear out of the cave and started walking to his house. Along the way, Toshin tripped and fell, twisting his ankle. Toshin: Damnit! That hurts real bad. He was about to get up, but the bear had other ideas, and put Toshin on his back as well, so that he was riding him like a horse. The bear walked in a very gentle manner, which Toshin realized so as not to hurt him or his sister’s injured states. Toshin: You’re weird. I’m gonna call you...Kimyona! That means weird in another language, I think? I’m not sure, but I’m 9, so you can’t exactly expect perfect translation from me Kimyona seemed to like that name. He didn’t show any visible signs, but he seemed emotionally warmer towards him, so Toshin supposed that it was a keeper name. They got to their little home in about 10 minutes, which is odd because Toshin wasn’t exactly guiding the bear. “I guess the bear got a gist of where I was heading?” Toshin thought. Toshin then saw his mom start to run over to them with an extremely concerned look and it occurred to him that he had literally no idea how to explain his situation. Before he could think of something she was on him and Livoth, who had woken up moments before. Ashley: *really worried* What happened to you guys oh my goodness are you alrig- Toshin: Mom mom, we’re fine Toshin of course saying this with 2 broken ribs and Livoth who was actually unconscious until that point. Livoth: We just had a run-in with this bear- Before Livoth could condemn Kimyona to certain doom Toshin interrupted. Toshin: Who saved us from a landslide we were caught in. You know how those things could be dangerous. *sweating* “That was a big fat lie and she knows it” Toshin thought. Ashley gave him that look that look that saw straight through his soul, but she didn’t ask any further questions to judge the accuracy of his story. Thankfully, Livoth also caught on quickly to Toshin’s act, and she too kept quiet. Ashley: Well, let’s get you inside so I can fix you guys up. ***** Toshin smiled wryly remembering the week he spent in bed. After all the adrenaline wore off, those broken ribs really hurt. But the point was, his Conquerer’s Spirit almost guaranteed he was a people person. Toshin: I may not be a king, but I do want a crew to go with me on the seas. He sat there, gazing into the fire when he heard shouts and running come through the woods. He had sensed things moving through beforehand, but up until that point he thought it was a pack of wolves hunting after an unfortunate deer. Toshin: *sigh* What the hell could these crazy islanders be doing up this late at night. He felt them coming closer and closer until finally, one burst through into the clearing. The man who came through was slightly taller than Toshin, probably about 6 feet tall. He had long wavyish brown with part of it covering one of his blue eyes. The man had stubble grown on his face, like he hadn’t shaved in a long time. Something about this man kind of reminded Toshin of something, but he didn’t know what it was. Whatever this man’s coming here was for, it definitely meant something significant. Toshin: You people sure like to make noise at 10:30 at night ???: Damnit, they’re still after me. That’s when Toshin noticed that the man hadn’t even noticed him yet. Or at least, acknowledged him with a greeting like “hi” or “hello”. Rather gave his somewhat scared response to him. That's when Toshin noticed the blood on his ribs. Toshin: Hey are you alright? That’s when the man finally turned towards him. ???: You. You look like a stranger to the island, can you do me a favor? Toshin: I’m hoping this favor isn’t to take out that entire group of 15 men trailing you, because at the moment I’m pretty tired… ???: No no never! If they come here and ask where I went, just tell them you never saw me Toshin: I have a better idea, hide up in that tree, and let me do the talking The man looked suspicious, and to be fair Toshin would’ve been the exact same way in that situation. For all he knew, Toshin could be in on their plan. ???: I don’t know if I should trust you… Toshin: If I was your enemy, I would’ve tried to at the very least stall you until the others arrived. The only thing you’re doing for yourself right now is wasting time. Both Toshin and the strange man stared into each other’s eyes, as if trying to glean something about the other person. ???: Fine, but if I see any funny business, I’m high tailing it out of here, and I’m taking you down Toshin: Yeah, fine by me, I’ll give you a boost Toshin put out his hands and the man jumped up off of them and landed in the top branches of the tree, completely clearing the lower ones. “Damn, he has really strong leg muscles, that tree is probably over 60 feet tall.” Toshin thought nervously. However, Toshin did not have time to admire, if his plan was to work. He went back to the log and sat in position and waited for the group to come this way. And so he waited… And as he guessed, it took the group about 5 minutes to get to his location. “Then again,” Toshin thought. “I did cheat a little with Haki.” Toshin turned to look at the weary but enraged group of riled up villagers, and saw none other than a face he didn’t want to see again leading them. Toshin: Well, what pleasure do I owe to having Ore Hiro bringing a tea party for me in the middle of the woods? Ore: I don’t have time for your insolence, where did he go? Toshin: I beg your pardon? Ore: There was a man we were chasing earlier, and I’m almost positive he passed through here, so tell me where he is or I may have to detain you Toshin: Ohhh, that man, the one you and your goons had on his heels. Toshin pointed towards the mountains, about 270 degrees away from the tree in which the strange man was up at the top of. “Weird man, I hope you’re seeing this, I don’t want you doing anything stupid that will get us both killed or injured,” Toshin pleaded mentally. Ore considered Toshin’s words, then seemed to accept. Ore: Fine. Alright men, let’s head that way Toshin glared at Ore’s clique as they left. As soon as he felt them get really far away with his Haki, he called the man down. Toshin: Oy, you can come down from your birds nest now The mysterious man dropped down silently and looked up at Toshin with a deeper respect. James Grent: I didn’t introduce myself earlier, my name is James. James Grent **** Toshin: So let me get this straight, you have been hunted since you were 7 for absolutely no reason? James: Well, I believe it's because of my demon fruit power- Toshin: Devil fruit, is what they’re called. Anyways, all you’ve been doing is talking about your power but you still haven’t told me what it is James: My power is somewhat different from that guy’s who always gets his men after me, Ore. His is to turn into sunflowers, but mine is to turn into...a bear Toshin paused. Now he was interested. He knew that there was something about this James guy that reminded him of something. Toshin decided the best thing would be to continue the conversation. Toshin: You can turn into a bear right? Like into the full version and the half human and half bear version? James: Yeah, but I only use it to protect the villages from that other huge bear that stalks by the villages sometimes Toshin: Is it completely possible that you had a fight at the empty village recently, and that’s the reason why everyone is gone? James: I had a fight there a month ago, which resulted in broken houses. Wait, everyone’s gone? What happened are they alright? Toshin: I didn’t see any skeletons or blood, so they probably made it to the next town. James let out a sigh of relief at that. How somebody could care so much about people trying to kill him didn’t make sense to Toshin. “To each his own, I guess,” Toshin thought to himself. James: Anyways, I thank you for saving me, and for the leftover food that you gave me. Is there any way I can repay you? A couple hours earlier, after James climbed down from the tree, Toshin asked if he was hungry and offered him an apple, which James had scarfed it down in less than 10 seconds. Toshin: Don’t mention it. Actually...there is something A glint appeared in Toshin’s eye as he opened up for his next line. James watched carefully, not knowing what he would say. Toshin: Will you...be the first mate on my pirate crew?! The silence was deafening, but Toshin knew that James was seriously considering this option. Toshin: Think about it. You and me, sailing around the world with a flag over our heads and the wind at our backs. You’re only hunted here, but out there *points out to sea* we can be free! “I have him hooked,” Toshin thought, satisfied. James looked very conflicted, but then he answered. James: I would like to, but there’s something here that I have to resolve before I can even consider getting up and traveling the seas. It may seem trivial, but I must resolve this. “I may be able to help him out here, and he’ll join me,” Toshin thought. “Let me ask some questions first.” Toshin: How long might this take? James: Who knows. Whenever they decide to let me talk peacefully to them Toshin: That will never happen, and you know it surprise James suddenly stood up, surprising Toshin. James: It’s worth a shot! This took Toshin aback. He didn’t even bother hiding his emotions in his mind this time. Toshin: How can you do something like this when you know you’re only gonna get killed?! James didn’t answer for a while, but only turned and stared into the fire. James: Because I promised somebody something, years ago, and I’m not breaking a promise Toshin sighed tiredly. This is the third time someone turned him down to join his pirate crew and he couldn’t be more discouraged. Toshin: There’s no stopping you, is there? James: Not at all Toshin: *smiles* Well then I hope you resolve your issue before I leave, don’t forget about my offer James: *grins* I sure won’t Toshin exchanged a high five with James, who then proceeded to walk off. At that point, it was probably around 2:30 in the morning. Toshin: yawns I’d better get some sleep ***** In the morning, Toshin walked into town to find it surprisingly empty. The wind blew some leaves on the dirt road into town, but other than that, there was no movement. Toshin walked slightly further into the town. Toshin: Where the hell is everyone? The thought occurred to Toshin that the bear might have attacked until someone called out to him from behind his back. Little Boy: Oy, sir, would you like to play ball with us? Toshin turned around to see 3 kids behind him, all about 7 years old, 2 boys and one girl. Toshin: Pardon me, but can you tell me where everyone went? Why is this town so empty? The little girl was the one who spoke up Little Girl: All those adults went to the execution, but we couldn’t go because they told us we were too little Then the kids puffed their cheeks angrily, like they resented that their parents left them behind. But that’s not what Toshin was paying attention to. “Damnit, that guy got caught,” Toshin cursed internally. He started walking towards where he heard commotion from, the most likely place where an execution would be held. “Don’t worry James.” Toshin thought. “I’ll rescue you.” He walked down the road calmly “And then you’ll be my first mate,” Toshin concluded. [[Dawn of Dreams- Chapter 4: First Mate|CHAPTER 4 -->]] Category:Lewush's Stories